callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Task Force 141 (Original)
Does anyone else think we should hold off on the spoilers (character deaths) until, say, after the game comes out?! I don't see any proof of these things either. I'm pretty sure IW has kept a tight seal on SP. : Meat and Royce? Considering they both apparently die in Takedown over the radio I doubt they're major characters anyway. Moozipan Cheese 22:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) 'Is this unit strictly a British/SAS one or is it an international unit? PhantBat 23:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we know yet. Darkman 4 00:08, 13 May 2009 (UTC) It might be a group that pulls some Special Forces soldiers from diffrent things (SEALS, DELTA, etc) Outlaw 2-5 :I would imagine it would be on the heels of Task Force 145 and include a few international members but for the most part be SAS Special Forces. 22:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Russian loyalists? Are you sure? In the reveal trailer they say "It seems to be the work of the ultranationalists led by the shadow of Zakhaev, one Vladimir Makarov. The Kremlin however sees it differently." so I doubt we have support from the Russian government this time... --PhantomT1412 16:53, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I took action and made a recent change, If anyone objects, say here. I also have backup to my actions: look at MW2 talk page archive 12, MW2 talk page and the Roach talk page. Attack Rhino 00:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Could people stop adding the fact that Shepherd trains Roach, as it is not known at this time that he does. Attack Rhino 23:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Logo Is it the one with the bloody handprint cuase its the only one ive seen--Slacky!!! 07:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh just saw it's probably the sas winged sword with a skull on top. I found a pic but so far all copyright--Slacky!!! 07:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :It an't the SAS winged dagger, I am pretty sure about that. Attack Rhino 05:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, did a check, and the SAS insignia looks like this. Attack Rhino 05:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The bloody handprint is the Brazilian militia. I think that the Winged Dagger w/skull is probably the TF141 logo, but it's too early to draw any conclusions. WouldYouKindly 06:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :It actually makes me think of something between the US Airborne insignias and the special forces insignias. What do you think? Attack Rhino 00:42, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ' THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE TRIVIA I dont know who put them there but they ruined the story for me thanks wiki. --- sign your posts and spoiler alert is pretty clear--MP89 11:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hmm, they shouldn't be here. There is a clear rule at the top of every wikia page saying that no leaked information should be posted until the game is offically released. Did you delete the trivia? I would but I don't want to read it myself. Moozipan Cheese 12:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I removed the spoilers. --Gesz 01:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Roach and Ramirez For some reason, it seems like everyone wants to say that Roach is British, while it has not been confirmed yet. Can someone please change the page to reflect that fact (mainly the part about the 141 being like the British campaign)? I would do it myself, by I know my wording of it would be horrible. Also, is there confirmation that Private Ramirez is part of the 141? I only thought he was a Ranger. The Gamer 13 17:55, November 7, 2009 :I'm assuming you mean Allen - 06:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, I did mean Ramirez. However, I didn't get a response for a while, so I just deleted him from the list of members, along with getting rid of the other problem info (instead of re-writing it). On the topic of Roach, however, someone once again added that he is British. Since I still cannot find where they are getting that info, I am getting rid of that, though I am leaving up the part about what units he might be from on the top of the page. The Gamer 13 20:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ramirez isn't a member. Doc.Richtofen 16:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have also removed references to Roach being SAS. I made a new topic on Roach's talk page for anyone who can provide a concrete source to prove he is one nationality or another. Otherwise, guessing or hoping should be ommitted. Chell484 06:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Gator..... Okay, yeah, I know. Sorry for the vague title and all (just got home from work, brain's recovering) but why the hell does the name "Gator" make him Australia. Coming from an Aussie, Gator seems like an American nickname, Aussie nicknames are like Johnno, Watto, anything with O on the end (God they're bogan nicknames). So yeah, just wanting to know why people think he's Aussie....Gator doesn't seem like a name you'd give an Aussie SAS member. Cheers, just wanting to know if I should delete it or if it's clarified for something like that. Cpt. Carebear 8:55 (AEST) Names Where'd they get the names for all of the random TF 141 soldiers? LazerPlayer L*P 20:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) People just added the names of the members of TF 141 they saw when they were playing the game, along with what levels they could see them on (as they might not appear on a level if another member doesn't die). The Gamer 13 20:27, November 16, 2009 (UTC) M4s I noticed that in the post-credits picture some of the task-force members are carring M4s, but they are the M4s from COD4 not modern warfare 2. I think I found where IW got the names from http://www.henney.com/chm/callsign.htm, has most names on the list here. User:Outlaw 2-5 Roach and the pic I removed the line that said Roach might be the one in the end credits picture (the one under the written "Mr."). For one thing it was pretty far feched. Also, that one looks like one of the Afghan soldiers seen in S.S.D.D. (character model), wearing the old army uniforms and all. I strongly doubt it's Roach. 19:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I was the person that put Roach might be the one under "Mr" but if you read the talk on modern warfare 2 someone has put that Roach is in there when it is actually Cpl.Dunn. I then explained to him that if Roach is in there then he could be the one under "Mr" but then i put that IW dont make the characters faces. ?Whipsnap? 07:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Gaz Somebody has put Gaz in task force 141 and it is really annoyed me and i have just removed it. I also saw that someone had put on his profile that he was in Task force 141 and i removed that aswell. So i just want to make it clear to who ever keeps on doing it GAZ WAS NOT PART OF TASK FORCE 141 AND HE IS NOT GHOST EITHER. ?Whipsnap? 20:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) TF 141 = ?? ??? Task Force 145 who are now Task Force 77 have different sections. One of these is SAS 22, the group Soap is in in Call Of Duty 4. That isn't it, In S.S.D.D, some soldiers talk about Delta Force sldiers using the pit, Delta Force are an element of TF 77. TF 141 was actually those Delta Force soldiers. Other elements of TF 77 are SEAL team Six and...75th Army Ranger Regiment which is the regiment of Ramirez. This could mean that TF 141 could have been based off Task Force 77. P.S TF 77 may have been renamed Task Force 88 sometime before February 2008. Doc.Richtofen 16:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Another Task Force? I was playing Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare when i discovered First in One Shot, One Kill that the Soldiers picking you up in the Seaknight has a Mark on their arm with a Skull and under that it said Force. After that during the mission Heat where you get picked up again i took a picture of this mark try take a look at it http://yfrog.com/1rtf141j It's force recon, not another task force. 19:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) TOEDWY??? Does anyone else notice the TOADWY on most on the charters places?